In general, compression and clamping apparatuses having stationary and movable platens have been employed in compression presses and in molding machines such as injection molding machines. The compression presses and mold-clamping apparatuses of this kind are designed to use a toggle mechanism, a crank mechanism or a ball-screw/ball-nut mechanism to translate the movable platen along a frame that interconnects the stationary platen and the movable platen for various operations.
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional press 2 has a fixed plate 3, a movable plate 4, and a hydraulic actuator (or “not shown”) for moving the movable plate 4. The press 2 also has a toggle mechanism 7 having toggle points 5. The toggle mechanism 7 is used, for example, during a clamping operation for generating a clamping force. These conventional apparatuses, however, have many shortcomings. For example, hydraulic systems are noisy and expensive to operate and maintain. Toggle devices, such as the toggle mechanism 7, do not deliver consistent clamping force during the compression stroke, take too much time during the clamping process, and require additional components which leads to an increase in maintenance costs. What is needed is an electric high speed molding press having direct linear actuation.